The Cost of Pride
by with-a-flower-in-her-hair
Summary: A stranger at a wedding, a heartbroken groom. An oblivious bride, and a heart-wrenching choice. One-shot, DH compatible. What you didn't see between the ending of the story, and the epilogue...


A stranger at a wedding, a heartbroken groom. An oblivious bride, and a heart-wrenching choice.

One-shot, DH compatible. What you didn't see between the ending of the story, and the epilogue...

A/N Hope you like this, please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

As the church slowly filled with smiling, happy guests, one young man stood, unnoticed by anyone. He was dressed in black, and, from his place at the back of the church, was almost completely hidden in the shadows residing there. He looked out over the unfolding scene with an impassive expression on his face. To an outsider, he was an uninterested guest, a family friends perhaps. An acquaintance who felt he ought to attend the function, rather than one who truly wanted to be there. If you were to look closer though, look beyond the passive expression, and the stoic movements, his eyes told an entirely different story. He was broken.

He watched, through emotion filled eyes his imperturbable mask couldn't quite hide, as the guests slowly took their seats, and two men stood up at the front of the church. The young man gave no sign that he had even noticed the two figures, but for the wistful, haunted look that appeared in his eyes. The music began, and a woman, dressed all in white, began walking down the aisle. She smiled brightly out at all of the people gathered there to witness her happy day.

_Her_ happy day. It should have been his.

_He_ should have been his.

The young stranger looked up towards the front of the church, fixing his gaze upon the taller of the two men, the current occupant of his thoughts. While all other eyes in the church were focused on the newly entered woman, those of the tall man were darting desperately around the large space, as if searching for someone. The stranger sunk further back into the shadows.

He shouldn't be here. He had promised himself he wouldn't come. He remembered, all too clearly the invitation he had received, and the note which had been enclosed inside it. He had no doubt that it was him the tall man was searching for.

.o0o.

**You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of**

**Draco Malfoy**

**and Verity Paine**

**On Saturday afternoon  
****23rd August  
****1:00pm.  
Building thirty-five, Hogsmead Road**

**Yours sincerely, Draco Malfoy**

_p.s_

_I know you probably don't want to hear from me, and I wouldn't blame you if you had already torn up this invitation before even reaching this point. But I want you to know, no, I _need_ you to know, that this is not how I wish things would have turned out._

_If I could somehow change what was happening, then believe me, please, I would. But you know, better than most, that we do not always have control over the contents of our own lives. The few months I had with you were undoubtedly the happiest I have ever experienced, and if it were not for my father, I would marry you in an instant. But he demands an heir._

_Just know that I love you, please. Just you. And that leaving you was the most painful thing I have ever done. Inviting you to the wedding is selfish, I know. But I want you there. I need you there. The day I get married, will be the day I give my life to Verity. But it will not be the day I give her my heart. That already belongs to you._

_You said once, that you had given me your heart too. That it was mine for as long as I wanted it. I told you then, that I would treasure it forever. And I will. This marriage does nothing to change my feelings for you. Whether you still have a place for my heart, I do not know. Whether you still wish yours to be mine, I am even less sure of. But it is yours nonetheless. And I will treasure yours always. I love you so much, please know that._

_Yours forever, Draco_

.o0o.

As the woman reached the front of the church, she lifted the veil back over her head, turning to face the two men stood there. She smiled at Draco, reaching forward to take his hand in hers. The young man at the back of the church chocked back a strangled sob. The service began.

'Do you, Verity Paine, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?'

'I do.'

A ring slipped around a pale finger. Silent tears streamed down the stranger's face.

'And do you, Draco Malfoy, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?'

A hesitation. _Why was he waiting?_

A moment of silence. _Perhaps he was re-thinking!_

A moment of hope.

And then...

'I do.'

A second ring slipped around a smaller finger.

With those two, simple words, and that one, simple action, the unnoticed stranger could hold himself together no longer. With a strangled cry, he turned his back on the service and the hundreds of people now focused on him, and hurried out of the church.

It was over, Draco had chosen.

Pride over love.

Family over lover.

His father, over Harry.

* * *


End file.
